A Teen Saiyan's Desire
by Saku-Chan
Summary: This is a G/B fic^_^.......Its about something all saiyan teens go through... can Bra and Goten hold their desires back or will it change there lives for ever......and What about Vegeta, how will he react to this? Read and find out^^ Saku-Chan * Rated R
1. Default Chapter

Unfortionatly I don't own DB/Z/GT...... Sorry ^_^  
  
The ages are:  
  
Goten: 16 1/2 Bra:15 Trunks: 17 Pan: 7 Marron: 16 Ubu: 10  
  
Part 1:  
  
A teen Saiyan's Desire  
  
  
  
Bra looked at the clock besides her and saw it was 2am.  
  
" Why am I not going to sleep?" She shied her hands in her panties. " I feel so horny" She fingered her self loving the feeling. She looked at her glow in the dark stars and moaned.  
  
" I want to be fucked so bad" She said coming to the climax.  
  
" Auhh" She took her hands out and licked her wet fingers. She stood up and changed her sheets throwing the old ones in to her bath tub running cold water over it.  
  
" This is the 4th pair of sheets this week, mom is gonna suspect something.....I need to control my saiyan desires, makes me wonder if all 15 year old saiyans go threw this?" Bra finished her bed and laid back down and wanting to put her hands back but she held her self back.  
  
" I hope I'm not the only one" She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
" Goten wake up NOW!!!" Chi-Chi was heard from down stairs. Goten rolled over in his bed and grunted.  
  
" Monday......" He mumbled looking at the clock next to him witch read 7:03am. " School" He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He walked in and brushed his teeth. After that he went ant took a shower.  
  
" GOTEN HURRY UP YOUR GONNA MISS THE BUSS!!!'' Chi-Chi screamed again.  
  
" Goten put his black school uniform on and walked down to the kitchen table.  
  
" Now eat" Chi-chi smiled as her son ate like a pig.  
  
" Mornin little Bro" Gohan came to the kitchen his glasses in hand.  
  
" I'm subbing today in Math" He smiled and Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
" Woppe, I have a class to sleep in" He smirked and Gohan threw him a death stare.  
  
" Sorry" Goten stood up and walked out side to wait for the bus. In less than 5 minutes the bus arrived.  
  
" Good mornin Son" Kiusuke and Goten slapped a high five and Goten sat next to him. About 10 minutes of the ride the bus stopped at Capsule Corp to pick up Bra.  
  
" Hey Kido" Goten also gave Bra a high five and Bra went to sit in the back all by her self. Goten saw something was wrong and he left to go talk to her.  
  
" Hey Kiu-chan, be right back.....I gota go talk to the girl" Goten smiled and began to walk to the back of the bus.  
  
" Goten sit down now!" The driver scolded and Goten ran and sat next to Bra.  
  
" wuz eaten you?" Goten asked in his sweet Goten smile. Bra shook her head.  
  
" Nothing, just tired that's all" She looked to her left.  
  
" Oh ^_^ Ok" Goten replied.  
  
" When is Trunks coming Back?" Trunks went on a school trip to Shioten for 2 weeks with his 12grade class.  
  
" Friday" Bra answered.  
  
" Oh ok.....I think I'm gonna go crazy, I have no one to hang with" Goten said.  
  
" You can hang with me, I mean I've known you since I was 2days old.....We can talk or go to a movie." Bra suggested.  
  
" Hey there is a good idea" Goten smiled.....  
  
" Ok^_^" Bra returned the smile.  
  
" Hey kido I'm gonna go back and talk with Kiusuke....se you leta" Goten and Bra did there secret hand shake and he stood up ignoring the mad driver and walked back to his previous seat.  
  
" Hey I got a question" Kiu looked at Goten with curious eyes.  
  
" What?"  
  
" What is Bra to you?"  
  
" She is like my sister......I have known her since she was born....I mean I don't remember when she was born because I was only a year and a half old.........but I guess I have known her as far as I remember." Goten laid his head back on the seat.  
  
" So whats bugging you man?" Kiu asked.  
  
" Nothing.......My bro is subbing math today...." Goten tried to cover up.  
  
" Yeah right" Kiu decided to say nothing more, but he knew something else was on Goten's mind. 


	2. School Day

Gomen but I don't own DB/Z/GT ^_^  
  
Love always Saku-Chan  
  
Part: 2  
  
A teen Saiyan's Desire  
  
  
  
It was well after period 2 and Bra was heading to math class. On her way there she ran in to her Best friends Melissa and Jenny.  
  
" Mel, Jen!!!" Bra ran to her friends.  
  
" Bra-chan.....how are you?" Jenny asked shutting her locker.  
  
" OK I guess" Bra answered. " How are you guys"  
  
" Good, Jimpachi and I are going out" Melissa smiled happily.  
  
" Since when?" Bra jumped up and huged the blonde.  
  
" Since Saturday" Melissa blushed. Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
" That is great.....I'm happy for you Mell" Bra looked over Melissa's shoulder and saw Kashi standing there talking to Goten.  
  
" So what about you and Kashi?" Bra asked Jenny.  
  
" I don't know, I think its over" Jenny fixed her black sailor uniform witch had 2 thin white lines running on the edge of the sailor collar, and a white scarf underneath it.  
  
" Im sorry J-chan" Bra looked at the floor.  
  
" Hey, class starts in less than 3 minutes I better go" Breana kissed Jimpachi's picture which was glued to the inside of her locker, and said good bye to her friends.  
  
" I better go too" Jenny hugged Bra and she walked towards History class. Bra opened her locker and grabbed her math book, she glimpsed at the picture of the whole z gang and smiled.  
  
" Hey B-chan!" Goten taped Bra on the shoulder. She turned around.  
  
" Hey!" She smiled.  
  
" We have a 45 minute lunch hour today, do you wana go across the street to Miuko's cafe and grab a bite with me?" Goten asked and Bra knoded.  
  
" Uh-huh" This wasn't the first time She goes there with Goten, Usually Trunks is with them but sometimes he stays and does some extra studding.....  
  
" Are you buying?" Bra asked.  
  
" Yeah^_^"  
  
" cool, count me in" Once every month the students get to leave school ground for 45 minutes and hang.  
  
" Ok I gota go to math" Bra closed her locker and did her secret handshake with Goten and walked away.  
  
" B-chan!" Goten called after her.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Gohan is subbing again^_^:" Goten said.  
  
" Yay.....a class I can catch up on some sleep" Bra laughed and Goten did the same.  
  
Bra walked in to class and set her books on her desk.  
  
" Morning uncle Gohan....How is Pan and Videl?" Bra looked up on the board to see today's assignment.  
  
" Good!" Gohan walked over to her desk. " Are you gonna fall asleep on me like Goten did?" Gohan asked.  
  
Bra blinked her eyes and stared to laugh.  
  
" No of course not, I have better manners than him." she crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Ok, that is good" Gohan walked to his desk and waited for every one to come to class.  
  
*5 minutes later  
  
" Bra Vegeta Breifs!.....WAKE UP NOW" Gohan snapped but Bra did not even flinch. She had her head on her text book and there was drool oozing in the corner of her mouth. The whole class laughed.  
  
" Wake up NOW!" Goten tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
" Wha..uhh" She lifter her head up wiping her drool with her uniform sleeve.  
  
" You fell asleep too" Goten scolded.  
  
" Oh, uh gomen Mr. Son^_^" Bra sweet dropped and began to work on the Algebra problems. Gohan rolled his eyes and bent over.  
  
" Bra what is up with you and Goten?" He whispered and Bra blinked her eyes. " I mean Bulma tells me that you are always tired and Goten seems to be tired allot too lately" Gohan strengthened up again. Bra shrugged.  
  
" I don't know" She spoke in a low tone. Gohan knoded and walked back to his desk.  
  
It was after Math when Bra and Goten left the school and walked to the cafe.  
  
" Hey, Gohan tells me your not getting enough sleep lately....what is up?" Bra asked as the two walked in to the cafe and sat at the farthest table away from people.  
  
" Nothing, I just stay up late watching TV, I mean it's no big deal." Goten saw the waitress coming, She came up and set two glasses of water in front of them.  
  
" Hello, can I take your order?" She asked holding a pad and paper.  
  
" Uh, I want the Hamburger special 2 times." Goten ordered for him self and Bra.  
  
" Is that all, would you like something to drink?"  
  
" Yeah two Cokes please" The waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
" So, I haven't talked alone with you for a while.....what is going on in your life?" Goten sipped his water.  
  
" I don't know, I am changing I guess" Bra played with her straw. " Also my grades went from straight As to Bs and Cs, I.........guess everything else is the same.....Im still sparing with daddy and Trunks, and I learned a new ki blast last weekend." Bra thought. " What about you?"  
  
" Nothing here, I'm still the same Goten^_^" He smiled.Bra returned the smile.  
  
" So......hey I was wondering.....how is the tree house doing, have you and Trunks done any work on it" Bra asked changing the subject.  
  
" Yeah, But were not gonna tell you or let you see it until were done" Goten pointed a finger.  
  
" Oh come on, I wana see.....Trunks let Marron see it why cant I" Bra pouted.  
  
" Marron is Trunks girlfriend......that is why she saw it.....and your not Trunks girlfriend, I mean that is a good thing, I'd be scared if you were......and well your not mine, so your gonna have to wait." Goten made it pretty clear. Bra looked down.  
  
" So did Paris see it?" Goten looked at Bra's sad face.  
  
" No, I would never show her" Goten grabbed Bras hand and shook it trying to get her to look up. " You know why?" Bra shook her head no. " Because I don't love her, I just feel sorry for her....I mean come on, I would puke if I kissed her.......and kill my self if I did more" Goten put his finger in his mouth and made gagging sounds. "and besides that, I dumped her.....well actually she dumped me, but I'm not complaining" Bra giggled.  
  
" So who is the new she?" Bra teased.  
  
" Don't know yet.....Im not sure if Im ready for a new girlfriend" Goten saw the waitress, she was coming with there food and drinks.  
  
" Here you go" She set the plates in front of the two teens and left.  
  
" Chow attack!" Bra and Goten said at the same time.  
  
" Jinks!" Bra threw a French fry at Goten.  
  
" No way!" He threw it back.  
  
" He no fair....your cheating." She bends over and pinches him. " Pinch- Poke-you owe me a Coke" Bra stole his coke and began to drink it.  
  
" Hey!" He took a couple of fries. The two laughed. After they finished eating they paid and left to go back to school. They talked about sparing and there dads fighting matches for the rest of the walk back.  
  
*****  
  
Later on the bus Bra and Goten raced to the back for the window seat. Kiusuke could not help but laugh.  
  
~For the last 3 years it's been the same~ He laughed following the two. Trunks was usually the firs one to the back but Goten and Bra would always fight about who would sit next to Trunks.  
  
" Hahahah!!! Go-chan, I beat you!!!" Bra laughed as Goten sat next to her and began to tickle her.  
  
" CALM DOWN NOW, OR YOUR BOTH GROUNDED TO THE FRONT!!!!" The driver screamed.  
  
" Screw you!" Goten screamed and Bra covered his mouth.  
  
" Dork, are you purposely trying to get us in trouble?" She scolded. Goten knoded no.  
  
" Im just sick of him, I could probably brake all his bones by just looking at him." Goten whispered.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kiu asked looking confused.  
  
" Its a figure of speech, Kiu-chan.....Goten has problems" She laughed and Goten grew a fang.  
  
" Don't take it seriously" She smiled the famous anime (^_^) way.  
  
  
  
  
  
""""" Next chapter will become more fun, trust me^_^ """""""  
  
The next couple chapters have high ratings, so if you don't like echi or anything like that....... leve.  
  
But if you are mature enough...GO ON READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love always  
  
Saku-Chan ^_^ 


	3. Deep Dark Secret

Sorry I am not Akira Toriyama ^_^  
  
Saku-chan  
  
Part: 3  
  
A teen Saiyan's desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra got off the bus and walked to her front door. She walked in taking off her sneakers.  
  
" Hey mommy!" She walked to the kitchen and raided the refrigerator.  
  
" Im in the living room honey" Bulma was heard from a another room. Bra took a peace of left over pizza and walked in to the living room.  
  
" How was monthly break honey?" Bulam put her magazine down and Bra sat next to her.  
  
" Goten and I went out for lunch" Bra finished her food. Bulma knoded.  
  
" Was it fun?"  
  
" Same as usual mom" Bra said standing up.  
  
" Hey, your dad is coming home late tonight, hes sparing with Goku again." Bulma rolled her eyes and Bra noded.  
  
" I'm gonna go to my room and do some homework.....I will talk to you later ok mom?" Bulma smiled and Bra ran up stairs to her room shutting the door behind her. She twists the lock and threw her books on her bed.  
  
" Im not gonna do it tonight, not if it kills me" Bra took her math out and set it on her lap. She searched for a pencil and found a pen instead, she was about to start when the phone rang.  
  
" moshi-moshi" Bra answered.  
  
" Hey Kido" Gotens voice was heard on the other side.  
  
" What!!...... I was gonna do my homework" She said in a Bulma way.  
  
" Sorry, hey I am not gonna be in school tomorrow, will you get my homework and bring it over here.?" Goten asked.  
  
" Why aren't you gonna be in school tomorrow?"  
  
" I have to go for an interview for a job" Goten answered.  
  
" Ok ok, no prob" Bra smiled.  
  
" Hey, kido......thanks" Goten said good-bye and hung up, Bra did the same.  
  
Bra finished her homework in less than 2 hours and decided she would take a shower, she glanced at her clock and saw it was already 7pm, she took her uniform off and set it on a hanger in her closet. She striped down and looked at her naked body in the mirror.  
  
" I better hurry before I start again" Bra ran in to the shower and let the water run down her body.  
  
" I am scared of going to bed" She said silently to her self. " I don't want to do it" She washed her hair and rinsed it, she garbed a towel from the closet and placed it around her. She walked back in to her room and put on a night bra and some panties.  
  
" Already 8pm, I cant believe I was in the shower for an hour" Bra set her brush on her bed and sat down. She took the towel off her hear and began to brush her aqua hair. She glared at the handle of the brush and began to think about how it would feel deep in her.  
  
" No Bra, DON'T" Bra threw the brush across the room and laid on her bed. She puled her covers over her and clapped twice turning off the lights. In the darkness she thought about the things she thinks about every night. She couldn't hold it back. Her hands slipped under the covers.  
  
" The feeling is too great to resist" She began.  
  
******  
  
" Goten time to go to bed" Chi-chi walked to the living room and saw that Goten was already asleep. She taped his shoulder slightly and woke him up.  
  
" Hey go to sleep in your own bed." She smiled. Goten stood up and walked upstairs not making a sound. He closed his room door behind him. Chi chi sat down and looked aout the window......her eyes shaking.  
  
" Im worried about him......hes a teenage boy....."  
  
  
  
******  
  
The next day after school, Bra rode the but to Gotens house. She said good- bye to Kiu and walked out. She walked to the door and knocked.  
  
" Hey B-chan" Goten greeted.  
  
" Hey Go-chan" Chi-chi walked in to the entrance hallway and saw Bra.  
  
" Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
" Good, how are you" Bra asked, and bulma knoded yes.  
  
" Alright'' she answered.  
  
Goten let Bra furthur in to the house and she took her shoes off.  
  
" No need to take them off.....were gonna go for a short walk." Goten smiled and Bra put her shoes back on.  
  
" Where are we going?" She asked and Goten and she walked out the door. Chi- Chi came out as well.  
  
" Its gonna be dark in an hour, be back soon" She smiled throwing them an icecream sandwich.  
  
" Thanks," The two said and walked away.  
  
" So Goten, where are we going?" Goten floated over in to the air and Bra followed, after a short flight Goten stopped over a wooden tree house and floated down.  
  
" Hey is this the tree house?" Bra asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Goten noded.  
  
" Hey...um weren't you not supposed to show me?" Bra looked at him.  
  
" My mom thought I should, so I did, but you have to promise not to tell Trunks I showed you......promise?" Goten looked at Bra.  
  
" I wont tell" Bra smiled. " can I go inside?" she asked. Goten noded. Bra floated down to the small balcony and walked in side. On the inside it was perfect, there were 4 chairs and 2 places to put sleeping bags.  
  
" Was this made just for the 4 of us?" Bra asked and Goten noded.  
  
" Yey, just you, me, Trunks and Marron." He smiled sitting on the wooden chair.  
  
" You did a good job" Bra smiled.  
  
" Yo, thanks"  
  
The two sat in seilance for a moment when Bra spoke up.  
  
" Goten"  
  
" yes"  
  
" can I trust you with a secret?" Bra looked at him in the dim light.  
  
" Yes, you can tell me anything ...... I wont tell."  
  
" I wanted to talk to Marron about this since were both girls, but she has a big mouth and would tell my mom and dad." Bra sat up and cleared her throat.  
  
" If you don't want your mom and dad to know, than this is some secret you have" Goten laughed.  
  
" I have a bad habit" She looked down. Goten looked at her. " well its not relay a habit" she looked back up.  
  
" Its something that comes naturally......but it's not normal and I'm embaresd to say." Goten saw the uncomfort behind her eyes.  
  
" Hey kido, I know everything about you......I know when you first started your period, or when you had your firs kiss, hey this cant be that bad.....can it?" Goten came closer to Bra and looked at her embaresd red face.  
  
" What are you having sex ?" He asked and she shook her head no.  
  
" But....."  
  
" What is it, you can tell me" He spoke softly.  
  
" Can I relay trust you?" She asked him.  
  
" Yes"  
  
" Ok, I have been acting relay strange.....well my body has, I like the feeling but I wish I could control my hornynes." Bra blushed even redder, Gotens eyes widened.  
  
" I have been masturbating allot.....I cant sleep at night" She stood up and looked out the window to see the setting sun. " I mean, I have been masturbating since I was 13 but now, Its worse.....I used to do it once or twice a month now its once or twice a day......I like the feeling and I want it more and more each day.......but the more I want it the harder it is for me to resist it, I have these desires and I dream about it every night" A tear ran down Bra's cheek. She turns around to see Goten blushing slightly but he was more shocked.  
  
" Im sorry, maybe I should of not told you, I mean.........I WANT TO BE FUCKED" .Bra started to cry" You probably think I'm a sick pervert......." Bra ran out the door leaving a shiny trail of tears.  
  
" No Bra wait" Goten ran after her. By the time he came to balcony she has already flew away and was going to fast for him to catch up. His eyes shook as if he was to cry.  
  
" Now what?" He thought..... " She told me her most treasured secret......before I told her mine" Goten looked at the sky. He stood there more than 10 minutes thinking. After a while he decided to head home. When he came home it was already 7pm and Chi-Chi was cooking dinner.  
  
" Where is Bra?"  
  
" She flew home....." Goten walked to the stairs when Chi-Chi called to him.  
  
" Are you hungry?"  
  
" No......I need to think" Goten walked in to his room and closed his door. He laid on his bed thinking about what Bra said before she ran away from the tree house.  
  
" Sorry B-chan" Goten buried his face in his pillow trying to stop him self from crying.  
  
After a few hours Chi-Chi and Goku were asleep, he looked at his clock and it read 11:05pm. He lay on his back thinking. After a few moments he sat up an walked to his closet, he took out his jacket and walked to his door locking it, he moved to his window and opened it....the cool breeze hit his sweaty face.  
  
" I have to talk to her" He flew out and headed towards Capsule Corp. " I have to tell her my deep dark secret" He panted as if he has been flying laps around the world.  
  
  
  
Ok the next chapter is my favorite ( and no I am not a perv....I just think its fun to write about hentai ^_^ )  
  
prepare your selves.....  
  
Bye  
  
Love always  
  
Saku-chan ^_^ 


	4. Night *lemon chapter*

OK this is the lemon chapter....so if you are not mature enough...stop reading NOW!!!!  
  
But for all of you hentai people, READ AND HAVE FUN!!!!! ^_^ ( puts a sign on her door * do not disturb., I AM SLEEPING!* locks the door and hopes her parents DON'T catch her writing lemons on her computer.....LOL....I am hopeless ^_^ )  
  
Love  
  
Cheer-Goddess  
  
Saku-Chan  
  
Part:4  
  
A teen Saiyan's Desire  
  
  
  
Goten flew though the sky. He panted slightly as he flew towards Capsule Corp. It didn't take him long to get there and when he did he just stood 20 feet away. He closed his eyes and checked for Vegeta's ki.  
  
" It's low......he must be asleep" Goten sighed and floated to a window facing the side of the house. Goten thought for a moment his breathing getting louder and louder.  
  
" Why am I breathing so hard?" He looked at his hands, than back at the window. " Is this right......am I making the right desition?" He floated closer lowering his ki so Vegeta couldn't sense it.  
  
" I need to tell her..."  
  
**  
  
Bra heard light taps on her window waking her out of her dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes and looked towards her window.  
  
" Wha?" She rubbed her eyes and walked to the window, as she got closer she noticed it was a person. She opened her window and saw Goten in the dim light, his two earrings on his left ear were most seen because the moon reflected off of them creating a light.  
  
" Goten?......why are you here" Bra looked at the breath less boy. Goten floated in to the room putting his hands around her. He set his forehead on hers and smiled. Bra was suprised at what he was doing but she didn't resist.  
  
" B-chan, your not the only one with those desires and dreams" Goten whispered. Bra looked in to his dark eyes and smiled slightly. She put her hands around his neck.  
  
" Every night.....I go through the same thing......." He panted. " I wanted to tell you thats why I called you to the tree house, I.......wanted to tell you......that....I love you" He stooped for a moment an kissed her forehead.  
  
" Goten" Bra whispered.  
  
" Im not done....." Goten hushed her by kissing her pationatly on the lips. " I had these feelings for you since 7th grade and I held them till now.......B-chan.......every night I think about you and that is what holds my desires..... you must feel the same about me" Goten looked in to her blue ocean eyes, as tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
" Goten......I have loved you since the day I was born....but just last two years I have looked at you in a different light........every time I think of you I fell my desires getting worse.......the stronger they get the harder it is for me to control them.......I wanted you.........I.......... I........I told you because I love you" Bra was now crying. Goten comforted her by rocking back and forth, after a minute he began to play with the back of her night shorts pulling them down slowly. Bra and Goten kissed pationatly. She slipped her shirt over her head reveling nothing but her night bra and panties. Goten looked at her young and not fully developed body. She was pretty, she had curves a nice size chest,and a sexy four pack............she was truly a great saiyan Bra took Goten's jacket off and threw it on the ground. She garbed his shirt taking it off, she looked at his body.......now he was the true saiyan. He had a hot body, perfect six pack hard as rock......his arms were muscular.....oh he was just perfect. She put her arms around his neck again and ran her fingers through his hair. He held her in his arms.....she felt so good to be held by him, his strong arms around her. He kissed her ear and whispered.  
  
" Are you ready?" Bra nodded looking at him.  
  
" Yes...." She whispered back. Goten took her to the bed, he unsnapped her bra to reveal perfect breasts and perfect pink nipples. Bra laid on her back and closed her eyes blushing slightly, Goten took his pants off and left his boxers on. He laid on top of her trying to not put all his weight on her. For a human girl he would of squashed her but for Bra he was nothing even if he did weigh almost 245lbs.  
  
" am I to heavy?"  
  
" No"  
  
Goten kissed her forehead and worked down to her lips, he kissed her pationatly again and whispered to her.  
  
" I love you B-chan....and I will never hurt you" He kept on working to her neck, and lower. He kissed her nipples nibbling on them making them rock hard. Bra moaned slightly of pain and Goten stooped and only licked them. He worked down lower kissing her hard stomach. He stooped right at the trim of her panties, and went back up again. He moved back to her lips.  
  
" B-chan?" That was all Goten said and Bra knew the question.  
  
" uh-huh" She slipped his boxers of revealing Gotens hard dick. Bra ran her fingers up and down it making Goten moan slightly. Bra toyed with it for a few moments when Goten took her panties off.....he ran his fingers around her erect pussy and slipped a finger in....he moved his finger in and out....Bra arched her back and moaned, he kissed her in attempt to drown out the noise. After a little bit his slipped in a nother finger....again after a few minutes of fingering her she cumed, Goten took his fingers out and licked them hungrily.  
  
" mmmmm" He licked his fingers. Goten moved his lips towards her pussy and began to lick the lquid away. Bra garbed his hair begging him to do it again.  
  
" Now....." Goten swallowed and moved back to her lips....  
  
" Are you ready?" He asked the breathless girl.  
  
" Yes" she panted. Goten rubbed his cock over her pussy.  
  
" This might hurt a little, I will do my best to not make it hurt" Goten kissed her ear, Bra bit her lip. " This my first time" Goten whispered again and Bra looked at his worried eyes.  
  
" It is?" She asked. " I mean...I figured you and Paris........well"  
  
" No, she wanted to but I refused" Goten combed Bra's hair with his fingers. "Are you sure?"  
  
" Only if you are Go-kun" Bra smiled. *she called me Go-kun......not Go- chan* Goten thought. " If it hurts just kiss me, it will drown out the noise." Goten slowly moved in to her, sliding his man hood in to her tight pussy. Bra bit her lip drawing blood, she tried her best not to moan. Goten saw her and quickly moved his lip over hers.....he could taste her sweet saiyan blood in his mouth. He began to slide in and out slowly, the speed increased as Bra loosened up. After a moment the pain was gone and Goten was moving freely, faster and faster every time. Bra arched her back allowing him more aces...they were at it until they felt the climax coming.  
  
" Ahahuhuh.......oh...." Goten moaned softly. Bra moved with Goten in rhythm until they were both ready.  
  
" Im coming" Bra said breathless.  
  
" Me too" Sweet fell from Gotens forehead. After a few seconds goten realesed and Bra let loose. Both panted uncontrollably, Goten lay on Bra still deep inside her. He kissed the sweet from her forehead.  
  
" Oh my god....Goten" Bra kissed him deap. After a moment Goten slowly came out of her and moved to her left against the wall. He held her close to his chest as she breathed heavy.  
  
" I love you Bra Vegeta Breifs" Bra's face was in Gotens wet chest. She smelled in deep and could still smell his cologne.  
  
" I love you too Son Goten" She kissed his nipple and fell asleep feeling safe in the comfort of his arms. Goten looked down and smiled. * this was like intense training if it made her pass out so fast.* He ran his fingers threw her sweaty hair and fell asleep too.  
  
**  
  
Bra was woken by the sun rise. She opened her eyes and saw the boy next to her and smiled. * he is so cute when he sleeps* she did not want to wake him but she had no choice. She kissed him softly waking him up slowly. He looked at her sweet blue eyes and smiled.  
  
" Morning" He said looking at her clock which read 6:03am.  
  
" Goten it's 6 and my dad is gonna wake up soon......" Bra sat up followed by Goten., he looked at her naked form which looked better in light and they both blushed. Goten stood up and Bra looked at him and smiled slightly blushing. Goten got dressed and walked back to his lover. He kissed her and she stood up wrapping the wet sheets around her.  
  
" We will talk later ok ^_^'' they exchanged kisses and Goten walked to the window flying away. After a moment Bra went back to her bed and saw how much is smelled like sex.  
  
" I need to get rid of these right now" Bra took off the sheets and went to the bath tub. She stepped in and turned the shower on.....she smelled like sex too. " Oh god I hope mom or dad don't smell it." It wasn't that the smell was bad, only that if her dad found out she had sex last night hell would break loose. she got dressed in new clean pjs and walked to her bathroom closet. She took the bathroom spray and began to spray it in her room hoping to delute the pleasant smell. After a while she put new sheets on and the room smelled like flowers, it was if nothing had happened last night. Bra laid back in to bed thinking about Goten, remembering his face so clearly in the dark. After a moment of silence she fell asleep, not waking up till noon.  
  
****  
  
Goten flew back in to his room, he walked to his bathroom and striped down.....he stepped in to the shower and ran cold water over his body.  
  
" I.....that was so pleasant........I don't regret a moment of it" He whispered to the rushing water. * I love her.*...... "Vegeta is gonna kill me" He smirked......but that was the last thing on his mind.  
  
******  
  
  
  
What did you think of my lemon chapter? ^_^  
  
( can you believe I wasn't caught! ) Plz Review and tell me what you thought.....or you can e-mail me at SakuChan2002@aol.com and tell me. ^_~ Sorry I had no spell check ^_^;;  
  
Love always  
  
Cheer-Goddess  
  
Saku-chan 


End file.
